A New Universe
by Blitz0826
Summary: A USCMC Special Operations Squad in sent in to infiltrate a Russian Outpost and destroy vital cargo shipments. When something goes terribly wrong, they are taken to an entirely new universe. Please don't judge off of the summary. I know it sucks, but please give it a chance. Rated M for gore and language. Possibly some romance.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! Please feel free to give your opinions or give me any ideas on what to do with the story in the review. Enjoy!**

"ALRIGHT MARINES, GET READY TO CHARGE THEIR POSITION! OORAH TO ASHES!"

"OORAH!"

I stare at the ground below my boots and shift in the mud, shaking with nervousness as rain pelts down on me. Marines stand in the trench around me, some looking exhilarated and ready for combat, others looking mortally terrified. I look towards the captain, waiting for the sound that will lead to countless deaths.

Mortars explode around our position, shaking the earth around us. The Marines around me whisper to each other words of encouragement. One pats me on the back, but I hardly notice it.

"Good luck man," he says, "I hope we make it out of this."

I stare off into space, hoping I will make it through this alive.

A whistle screeches through the semi-silence.

"CHARGE MEN!" The captain shouts as he pulls out his pistol and climbs up from the trench.

Marines start rushing over the side of the trench, kicking mud onto others behind them as they struggle up. A young man stops in front of me, frozen with fear. I push him forward, until finally he comes to his senses and moves on his own. He scrambles over the side and stands up. He gasped and as a bullet passes through his chest. Grabbing the open wound, he falls back onto the heads of a group beside me.

I climb up onto the muddy ground and stand, pulling my pulse rifle from off my back.

Bullets fly over my head and mortars pound the earth around me. Blood sprays as the bodies of Marines fall to the ground. Blood curdling screams ring out around me, but I shut them out and focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

The man next of me jerks suddenly as a bullet enters his head and he falls to the ground, landing with a splash into a puddle. A mortar explodes to my right, sending bits of earth and human flesh flying through the air.

"KEEP MOVING!" the Captain shouts, barely head over the battle ensuing around him, "LEAVE THE WOUNDED! ANYONE WHO RUNS WILL BE SHOT!"

I sprint as fast as I can, our numbers thinning as Marines fall. I lunge over a coil of barbed wire and stumble. Before I recover, my right leg is pulled out from under me and I fall face first into a puddle of mud. A Marine, holes in his stomach and chest, is holding my leg and screaming something I cannot decipher. I push him off, get up, and start running once more. I can barely see the enemy lines, the barrels of machine guns flashing.

Next to me, a man explodes as a mortar lands directly on him.

I raise my pulse rifle to fire a few shots…

BAM!

I fly through the air and land with a heavy thud. I stare at the sky, feeling nothing but pain. I raise my head barely, pain coursing through my entire body.

Blood, a mix of my own and fallen marines, covers my body. A hole in my side gushes with the red, sticky liquid, a piece of shrapnel barely poking out. I push myself up, holding my side while blood pours through my fingers. Finally standing, I pull my pistol from its holster and limp towards the enemy trench. I step over the piles of bodies, all with a final look of pure terror on their faces. Marines rush past me, still being killed at shocking amounts.

I step over another coil of barbed wire, the dead entangled every few feet. Raising my pistol, I fire at the trench across the clearing. I keep shooting and shooting until finally, a click tells me I'm out of ammo. I reel my arm back, ready to throw the weapon, until a sharp pain in my stomach stops me. I look down and see a fresh hole, leaking out the familiar red blood. I fall to my knees, and finally onto my side.

I stare at the trench, noticing I landed a few feet away from a machine gun nest. The gunner was holding down the trigger, mowing down marines as they charged forward. Suddenly, he noticed me trying to crawl back to the cover of a crater. Sneering, he rotated the machine gun to point the barrel at me. With a flash, everything became dark.

**Well, there you go. The finished prologue. Please R&amp;R, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

-2 Days Later-

Location: LV-143, Sector 6- Charlie FOB- USCMC Marine Barracks  
Date: February 27th, 2189  
Squad: Echo "Goliath"

Jackson was disturbed from his sleep by his alarm clock. Annoyed, he groggily reached for the snooze button and after searching for a full minute finally managed to push it. He pulled the covers up to his chin and was about to doze off again. Barely opening his eyes, he saw a black, curved head with its mouth stretched open, showing off its second mouth. Jackson screams and scrambled over the other side of his bed until he heard laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" the voice shouted, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

Jackson peeked over to see McKinley and Cleland dying laughing while holding a rubber xenomorph head.

"Damnit!" Jackson yelled, "Get out of here!"

Jackson threw a pillow at them as they ran out the door.

Sighing, Jackson made his bed and got his things ready for the day. I pulled on my pants and t-shirt and headed towards the cafeteria. As I entered, I noticed all of my squad sitting at a table eating. I went into line and grabbed some food and joined them.

"So," Luinsky began, "heard you had quite the wake up call."

The others began chuckling and started talking to one another. After finishing their food, they threw their trash away and left the cafeteria.

"Oh Jackson," McKinley says, "Captain says we have a briefing in about 15 minutes. Said to show up in full uniform."

"Got it, see you then."

Jackson walked back to the locker rooms and pulled out his armor.

It was standard issued M3 armor and helmet, though the only difference was that it was jet black and digital instead of the regular green camo. Jackson quickly pulled it on and ran to the briefing room.

The squad sits in a darkened room around a table. Talking quietly to one another, they wait for the Captain for their briefing.

Jackson slipped into his seat just as the Captain walked it. All 5 SO Marines stand at attention.

"At ease men," say Stevens.

Each Marine sits back in their chairs silently as Stevens turns on a screen.

"Two days ago," he begins, "Colonel Lenard lead a failed charge on the Russian's defensive positions. They have set up trench positions in a valley to defend their FOB. Our Intel says that a major shipment of ammunition and supplies are landing tonight at approximately 0300. Your job is to knock that shipment out and destroy as much of their supplies as possible. It's up to you to decide how to infiltrate their outpost. In the event of an emergency, a UD-22M will be on stand-by. Any questions?"

The Marines stay silent.

"Good. Dismissed."

-0200 Hours-

The Marines lay prone on top of a hill. Reaper looks through his binoculars at the defenses spread out before them.

Both the US and Russian trenches snake parallel to one another. In the middle, a barren land of craters, barbed wire, and dead bodies litter the field. Through his binoculars, Reaper sees the landing zone, a large flat cleared area about half a mile from the front lines. To the right lies a jumble of large rocks.

"Alright," Reaper whispers into his headset, "prep your wing suits."

Each Marine stands with their arms to their side and with a click of a button; flaps connect their arms and sides.

-Jackson's POV-

I raise my arms, checking to be sure my wing suit is secure. I wear my jet black M3 Armor and helmet along with a black mask covering my entire face, the only exception my eyes. I strap my black silenced M41A securely to my back while Reaper checks my parachute.

"You're good," he says before moving on to Midnight.

After checking everyone, he nods his head and everyone puts on their oxygen masks.

"Remember," Reapers says, "keep radio chatter to a minimum."

We all line up on the edge of a cliff. Reaper raises his fist and, pulling it downwards, we all jump.

The wind rushes past me as I speed towards the landing zone. To anyone happening to look up, we were just black specks against the night sky. I lean towards my right and turn towards the rocks. As soon as I was above the rock, I pulled my chute and glided towards the ground.

My parachute snags against a taller rock and catches, leaving me suspended 3 feet above the ground. I pull out my bowie knife and cut the straps above me, falling to the ground and into a crouch to hide behind the rocks around me. Looking around, I realized my squad was separated.

"Roll call," Reaper whispers through the radio.

"Hornet here," I say.

"Midnight good."

"Raven active."

"Wolf all right."

"Alright, regroup by the fuel tanks," says Reaper.

I pull down my parachute, pack it into a tight ball, and stuff it into my small bag. I move silently between the rocks until I reach the edge of the rocks. Peering around the corner, I see a guard walking slowly in front of me. I pull out my knife, grab the Russian's mouth, and slit his neck, pulling him behind a rock.

I press a button on my wrist, activating my camo to blend into the rocks behind me. I slowly move towards the fuel tanks, until I stop behind the nearest one. Looking around, I see that multiple trucks, including fuel and empty trucks, are lined up on the outer edge of the field. Around 50 Russian troops were grouped around the trucks, waiting for the drop ship to land.

"Change of plan," Reaper says through the headset, "Hornet, since you're already there, set a C4 on the tanks and move towards the trucks. Me and Midnight will plant some explosives on the truck. Wolf and Raven, provide over watch from that small hill to the south."

I pull my pack off my back and take out a C4. I pull my pack back on and move to the center tank. Stuffing it between the metal tank and its concrete supports, I move back along the edge of the field towards the trucks.

"Hold position and wait for future orders Hornet," commands Reaper, "drop ship should be here any second."

I lie down and position myself to be ready to run. Not a minute later, a large ship moved over the horizon, hovered over the landing field, and lands.

"Alright, Hornet, looks like you're in the clear. Run up to the ship, plant a charge and we'll get out of here."

I get up and sprint across the open. I slide underneath the ship, stopping right below the fuel tanks. Planting 2 more charges, I start to sprint across the open once more. Almost to the edge, a barrage of bullets hits right at my heels and whizzes by me. I slide and hide behind the nearest rock as more bullets slam into the rock by my head.

"WE'RE COMPROMIZED," yells Reaper into the headset, "GO LOUD!"

I screw off my silencer and move deeper into the field of rocks. Sprinting between 2 rows of rocks, I head towards the emergency evacuation point as bullets fly above me and hit the rocks.

"HORNET, BLOW IT NOW!"

I pull out the detonator, flip up the cap, and press the button.

A roaring explosion behind me blows my eardrums. I feel myself flying through the air and hit the ground hard, nearly fainting from the pain.

I feel hands grab my underarms and pulls me towards the evac zone.

"I've got you Hornet!" Raven yells into my ear as more bullets hit around me.

We slowly make our way towards the waiting UD which the rest of the squad has already reached. Pulling me through the doorway, Raven pulls me into a seat and straps me in. The rest of the squad enters and shuts the door behind them. The UD takes off as bullets start hitting the side.

I look out the window just in time to see an anti-aircraft missile battery swivels towards us. I have just enough time to say "Oh s***" as a missile flies towards us. As soon as it hits, I violently jerk in my seat as the ship goes out of control.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! THIS IS ZEUS 2-4! WE ARE GOING DOWN! WE ARE-"

The pilot is cut off as a shock wave rushes through the cabin as the rest of the explosives go off. Everyone jerks back in their seat. Everything goes black for a quick second as the lights go out. I feel light headed as we continued to shake. I look out the window to see a pulsing purple and blue color background. Then it disappears, leaving nothing but a wall of white metal.

The ship barrel rolls out of control until finally, the ship lurches forward as it hits solid ground. The UD slides on its underbelly until it rotates to its side. It starts to roll and shakes everyone inside. The fuselage is ripped in half, the pilot's cockpit and the passenger cabin being ripped apart in screeching metal. The ship controls to roll as the cockpit falls over a cliff while the cabin continues to roll. The cabin hits something, stopping it abruptly. My head is jerked back and slammed into the wall behind me and I black out.

**Here's the first chapter guys. Please R&amp;R, any opinions you have will help me greatly. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the views and comments. Here's the second chapter.**

-Wolf POV-

I opened my eyes to see the wreckage around me. The entire fuselage was shredded with pieces thrown everywhere. I noticed the entire back half of the UD was intact, but still, chunks of metal and glass were missing. I was dangling, still strapped into my seat. I tried to undo the buckles, but it was no use. Looking around, I only see Midnight, Raven, and Hornet in their seats. Reaper's was missing. Quickly, I pulled out my combat knife and cut the straps and fell.

Landing on the opposite wall, I pulled myself up and walked towards the front of the drop ship, pulling out my pistol as I went. I peeked around the corner of the drop ship to see that we were in some sort of city. Buildings lined my left and to my front was a long and wide walkway. Pieces of the drop ship were spread out across the walkway at random intervals. About 50 feet away, the safety barrier that ran along the side of the walkway was completely destroyed.

About half way from the missing safety barriers, I saw Reaper, still strapped to his seat, unconscious. I quickly ran to him and checked for a pulse, sighing with relief as I felt the pulse. I unstrapped him and carried him an abandoned shop. I left him behind a counter and back for the others.

-Raven POV-

I woke up with a massive headache. Squinting my eyes, I saw Wolf making his way out of the drop ship. Opening my eyes fully, I saw that the entire UD was destroyed. Undoing my straps, I got up and went to the others. First, I went to Midnight, helping him out of his straps.

I moved toward the front and just as I got to the edge, Wolf sprinted around and nearly ran me over.

"Thank God you're awake," he says. "I've got Reaper in that shop over there; take him while I get Hornet."

I nodded my head and walked slowly towards the shop. Suddenly, I heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

Walking through the door, I saw the Wolf had laid Reaper behind the counter. As the sirens grew louder, I look through the window.

Five sleek vehicles flew through the air towards the UD wreckage. They circled around and finally landed. Two doors on either side slid open and troopers in combat armor jumped out as a group of 3 men and women ran to join them.

"I don't like the look of these guys," I whisper into my headset. "Stay low Wolf."

"Copy."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly pulled out my knife, wheeling around to stab him. I stopped myself upon seeing that it was Reaper with Midnight standing behind him, both carrying their weapons and gear.

One of the troopers neared the story, weapon at the ready. I pulled out my silenced pistol and waited for him to come. One he was through the door, I quickly stood, pressed the barrel against his head.

"Don't move," I commanded silently.

Without warning, the man slapped the pistol out of my hand and punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards. He turned to run towards his friends.

"WE'VE GOT SOME OV-"

He was cut off as Reaper grabbed his head, pulled off the man's helmet. It was the strangest looking creature I have ever seen. It looked like a giant humanoid tan lizard.

The creature spun around and punched Reaper, grabbed him, and threw him through a display case. I pulled out my second pistol and fired at the thing as it ran towards his comrades. Reaper barrel rolled to cover as bullets ricochet around him. He was holding his side as blood soaked through his jacket.

I pulled my M39 off my back and hunkered down as more bullets whizzed beside me. I leaned out of cover, took aim, and fired a burst. One of the soldiers fell with 5 bullets in his torso. I quickly leaned back into cover as they began firing again.

"Alright!" Reaper yelled, "There are too many to fight! We're going to have to make a run for it!"

"Catch!" Midnight yelled as he tossed my pistol towards me. I caught it in midair and holstered it.

"On my count, we charge their position!" Reaper yelled, "3.. 2.. 1... NOW!"

-Hornet POV-

I jumped up and ran out of the building. I jumped into the nearest cover, a metal flower bed. Cocking my grenade launcher, I stood up and fired at the first soldier I saw. The grenade flew towards him and hit him directly, blowing bits of him everywhere. 4 of the soldiers around him were caught in the blast and were on the ground with severe injuries.

I ducked back into cover and reloaded my grenade launcher. I hopped over the flower bed and sprinted into cover behind on of their landed shuttles. I took out a grenade and pressed the button. I threw it into the cabin and ran to the nearest store. The explosion blew the shuttle apart and created a nice distraction. I ran towards the edge of the walkway, firing at any soldiers that moved.

Looking over the side, I saw that it was a 30 foot drop. Turning around, I had just enough time to see one of the hostile soldiers running to me with his weapon raised. I shot a burst into his chest, but his momentum kept him falling forward into me, knocking me over the railing.

I felt myself falling as my rifle fell from my hands. I did my best my best to angle my feet towards the ground. As soon as I felt my feet touch the ground, I fell to my right onto my side.

I groaned as I felt my stomach aching with pain. Slowly I pushed myself up and looked around. My M41A landed only a few feet away from me. Behind me was an alley way. I stood, barely managing over the pain. I slowly limped over, grabbed my rifle, and strapped it to my back.

I heard screaming through my headset as the battle continued. I looked up as I saw a figure in black jump over the side and barrel roll as he hit the ground. He jumped up quickly and ran back as someone shot at him from the walkway above. He dived behind a column and sighed with relief.

"Hey Wolf," I whispered.

He jerked his head up and raised his rifle at me. Once realizing who I was, he settled back down.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"I have no clue, " he replies, "could be dead for all I know.."

I pause, noticing the gunfire over head had stopped.

"Come on," I said as I pulled him up, "we have to get out of here."

We walked slowly into the alley way, leaving behind the destruction.

**So there's chapter 2. If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave it in the review section. Thanks for all the views so far, almost 300 in less than a week! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

We were slowly limping towards the alley way when suddenly an explosion rocked the entire area around us, making us fall to the ground. Looking up, the entire walkway was crumbling and large chunks were falling to the ground.

"RUN!" I screamed as a large piece fell right next to me.

We scrambled up and ran as fast as our injuries would allow us as the walkway began falling completely. We dived into the alley just as the entire thing collapsed behind us, blocking the way we came.

Coughing and covered from head to toe with dust, we raised our rifles and scanned the area.

The entire alley was narrow, dimly lit by a small light on the ceiling ever few yards, smelled terrible, and was littered with garbage, but the area was clear.

We got to our feet and made our way through it, scanning every nook and cranny. At a corner, we stacked up and I peeked around the corner.

The alley led to another large walkway, the only difference being that it was completely filled with people. I looked closer and saw that some of them weren't even human. Some were like that tan lizard thing; there we huge beasts that looked like large toads with a hump on their back, even blue girls will tentacles on their heads. Even the humans looked strange. They were wearing everything from armor to jumpsuits, only a few wearing normal clothing. Some were wearing full body suits with patterns and multicolored clothe, must be neat freaks or something.

We continued down the alley, crouching hidden in the shadows. We were just passing by another dumpster when we heard voices coming our way, and a lot of them.

"Shit, what are we going to do!?" Wolf whispered urgently.

I looked around and saw a door to our right.

"Here, cover me."

I pull out my welder, flip it open, and start welding through the door while Wolf covered with his rifle. Finally, I finished welding and I forced it open, holding it while Wolf darted through. I stepped inside and released the doors, allowing them to slide back into place. We scanned the room. It was a small living room, the only light illuminating from a TV mounted on the wall. A man and woman were sitting on the couch watching the show playing. We slowly crept past them, not making a sound.

I was moving against the wall when suddenly a large dog ran around the corner and starting barking loudly at me. The man turned around, and yelled as he saw us. He reached over and grabbed the lamp next to him and chucked it at us, hitting Wolf square in the face.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted as his nose started leaking blood.

I kicked the dog and it ran away with a loud yelp. The man rushed over to his wife and grabbed her hand. He rushed over to another door and locked the door behind him. Wolf and I ran across the room to a door, pressed a button on an orange hologram, and ran into anther alley. This one, unlike the other, was actually clean. It was lit up by dark red lights and on both walls there were crates and boxes were stacked on one another. On our left was an area lit by normal white lights, so we decided to follow them and head that was.

We limped as quickly as possible towards the light. The alley dipped down into a larger area where a woman wearing one of those full suits, a lizard thing, and 2 helmeted men stood. We ducked behind a stack of crates and watched the group.

"Did you bring it?" asked the lizard.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" replied the woman. "Where's Fist?" Whenever she talked a light on the front of her helmet lit up.

"They'll be here," the lizard said as he stroked the woman from the side of the head to her elbow. "Where's the evidence?"

The woman smacked his arm away.

"No way," she says, "the deal is off."

The lizard looked over her shoulder at the 2 other men and nodded. The 2 pulled out weapons and walked towards the woman. Without warning, the woman pulled out an explosive and threw it at the men, blowing them backwards.

Wolf and I jumped out from behind the cover of the crates and starting lighting the lizard up, blowing him backwards. Wolf ran up to one of the helmeted men who was getting up on his hands and knees and used his carbine as a club, snapping his head backwards and snapping his neck. We scanned the area and saw nothing. The woman turned towards us.

"Fist set me up!" she exclaimed, "I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know how to look after myself," she answered. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who are you?"

"James Cleland," Wolf said, nodding.

"Cody Jackson," I said, lowering my rifle and raising my hand.

Before she could react, I noticed a group of 3 starts walking towards us with weapons raised. There were 2 men wearing black armor and 1 woman wearing white armor. I raised my pulse rifle and aimed at the man at the head of the group.

"Put the guns down!" I yelled at the group.

"Easy," the lead man replied, "we were just trying to find this Quarian woman."

Wolf and I hesitated for a second before hearing foot steps behind us. A group of the blue soldiers were at the door to the house we had passed through talking to the couple. I turned back to the man.

"And who are you?" the 'Quarian' asked.

"My name is Shepard," Shepard said, "I'm looking for evidence to prove that Saren is a traitor."

The Quarian nodded.

"Alright then," she said.

"The ambassadors' office," said the man standing next to Shepard, "it's safe there. Besides, he'll want to see us anyway."

"Alright," I said as I lowered my gun. Wolf followed my example. "Can you help us out? We're being followed by those soldiers."

The man looked over my shoulder and studied the group of men.

"C-Sec?" he asked.

"Well, if that's what they're called, then yeah." Wolf said.

The man nodded his head.

"Alright then," he said, "you seem trustworthy, you can come along if you want."

I nodded and motioned Wolf to follow as we walked down the alley in a group.

**Hey guys, I just wanted to ask you if you would rather me write shorter chapters which I write in less time or longer chapters in longer time. Post your preference in the reviews or PM me. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

-A Few Weeks Later-

You know, normally people would freak out when they find themselves walking among blue, tentacle-headed women or giant toads, but we were surprisingly calm about it.

Sure we freaked out a bit at first, that's completely normal. But by the end of our first day we were already settled in with Shepard and his crew. Shepard didn't question is about our past or our stuff, He even offered to give us some replacements for our gear and weaponry, but we decided to stick with our originals, though we did accept something they called an 'omni-tool.' Shepard has taken us on a few missions, but the majority of the time we sat around the Normandy bored.

I've busied myself by checking on the ship's engines and seeing how they run. I can tell you this: they run NOTHING like the frigates I'm used to. I've also been stashing ammunition scavenged from the UD all around the ship. The only one who knew about it was Wolf; I don't think the other crew members would enjoy knowing there are high explosive rounds stashed around them.

We were on patrol one day and I was sitting at the lunch table with my feet up and leaning back, just relaxing and listening to my music player. I was sipping from a soda I bought the last time we were at the Citadel. I was surprised they even sold Pepsi there. Wolf sat across from me fiddling with his new omni-tool.

Just as I raised the drink to my lips, the entire ship shook and an explosion knocked me off my chair, spilling soda all over me. Crew members screamed around me as fires raged around the room. I jumped up as fast as I could and grabbed a fire extinguisher. I ran towards the consoles nearby as they burned and starting spraying any fires nearby. Ashley pushed past me to Shepard and started arguing with him, but I couldn't distinguish what they were saying.

I was just starting on a new console when someone patted me on the back. I turned around and saw that it was Ashley.

"Get to the escape shuttles!" She yelled over the roaring of the flames. "The ship is lost!"

I nodded and she ran away from me. I threw the fire extinguisher to the side and ran to my locker. Explosions still rocked the ship and fires burned around me. As soon as I got close to it, I kicks as hard as I could, breaking the door. I reached in and grabbed 2 duffel bags, one containing my gear and the other with my weapons and ammunition. I sprinted as fast as u could towards the shuttle, trying to ignore the bodies of the dead scattered across the floor.

I reached the circular hatch that lead into an escape shuttle and I threw my bags in and strapped myself to my chair as the door slid shut behind me. With a jerk, the escape shuttle launched from the Normandy into the vast void of space.

I looked into the monitor displaying the image of the burning Normandy. Suddenly, a beam of yellow energy tore through the Normandy, ripping the ship into pieces of shredded metal. I looked away and studied the faces of the other survivors.

Including me, only 5 people were on the shuttle. Wolf, who was running alongside me, and three other crewmen who I didn't know. One was crying his eyes out as another man held his shoulder while the other was holding his side in pain as blood seeped through his fingers. I unstrapped myself and looked around for the emergency medical kit.

"Gone," one of the men sobbed, leaning over with his head in his head. "I can't believe they're all gone..."

I opened a small panel in the floor and silently cheered to see a small box of medical supplies. I looked up to the pair.

"Do either of you know how to use this?"

The one not sobbing slowly shook his head. I tossed him the kit and he went to work tending to the man's wound. I sat down in my seat and opened one of my duffel back, checking everything we had.

"Does anyone know where this thing is going?"

The man stopped sobbing and looked up at me with red bloodshot eyes.

"To the- nearest- mass- relay," he shortly replied between shakes breaths. He put his head back between his legs and continued sobbing.

"Well, I guess we could get done shut eye before we get there," Wolf suggested.

"Alright, but try to wake up before we get there," I said.

I leaned back and just stated at the ceiling. I can't believe that everything is just... gone. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

...

I woke up as the entire escape shuttle shook. I jumped up and ran to the front of the shuttle to look at the monitor. I flipped it on in time to see an ugly deformed face with 4 beady eyes sneer into the camera before the monitor turned to static.

I turned and saw that Wolf was groggily starting to stand up.

"Wolf!" I whispered urgently. He automatically understood and silently woke up the others. I opened my duffle bag and started strapping my armor on with Wolf following my example. As we finished, a welder started cutting through the door. We threw on our helmets and trained our pulse rifles on the door. The welder a finally connected the circle and the door fell back with a huge CRASH, revealing nothing but pure darkness beyond.

The others cowered close the front of the shuttle, though Wolf and I never looked away from the hole. Suddenly, a canister flew into the shuttle and clattered into the ground. Wolf and I just stared at it for a second.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed and dived backwards.

The canister exploded with a bright flash if light and green smoke poured from the top. Everyone stated coughing and eventually choking until they fell to the ground. I lay squirming I the ground and look up to see a helmeted figure walk towards me before everything goes black.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm getting piles of homework and my computer broke on my, but now I should be able to continue working on this story. Thanks for all the support on the story so far guys and gals!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ATTENTION]**

So, as you guys can already tell, this story is dead in the water. I had fun writing the first few chapters, but thanks to poor planning, I have no clue how to continue. I thank all of you who have supported the story, but I'm going to have to officially close it. But, if any of you are interested, I may start writing a collection of one-shots involving the Alien franchise and Mass Effect. Thanks for everything guys, peace out.


End file.
